SMAC Pinoy Ito!
SMAC Pinoy Ito! is the Sunday afternoon musical variety show in the Philippines. Shown on PTV since September 1, 2019, it is mainly presented by Justin Lee, Mateo San Juan, Rojean delos Reyes, Gabriel Umali, Aiana Juarez, Isaiah Tiglao, Jayla Villaruel, Lorenzo Santiago and Rish Ramos. It airs every Sunday from 11:30 am to 1:30 pm. It has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on March 10, 2019. Showcasing the real talent of Filipino millennials by exhibiting this generations’ talents and trends. The venue for SMAC Pinoy Ito! will promote PTV shows, movies and recordings while pluggings for the network's new shows. History From March 1 to August 26, 2019, the show was aired on IBC and worldwide through the subscription-based international TV channel Global IBC. Some of them, the cast of SMAC Pinoy Ito! are not so openly promote P.O.13, instead they featured the SMAC artists and talents, indicating that a variety show is taking its place. By August 2019, IBC 13 is already a growing network, to the point that the network can already produce its own television shows and don't need to depend on blocktimer shows anymore. The staff at SMAC thought that the network will give SMAC Pinoy Ito! and other SMAC-produced shows an exception. However, IBC instead attempted to buy the airing rights of SMAC Pinoy Ito! from SMAC Television Production. In response, IBC decided not to renew its contract with SMAC Television Production and remove SMAC Pinoy Ito! and its sister shows Valiente and Artista Teen Quest 2019 from its roster. The show was also given by IBC an ultimatum to leave the network until the last week of August 2019. The network then replaced by TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (under IBC ans Secarats Talent Management Services) as the show's replacement. In September 1, 2019, SMAC Pinoy Ito!, one of the SMAC-produced shows, moved to PTV (under a co-production agreement) along with other SMAC-produced shows Artista Teen Quest 2019 from IBC due to problems brought about by the local production of IBC. Prior to the transfer, in August 2019, PTV made a TV plug featuring four dots, which represented some of the SMAC-produced shows. Since then, SMAC Pinoy Ito! quickly gained its viewers and advertisers and resulted in the ratings game as a direct competitor to ASAP Natin 'To, Sunday PinaSaya and P.O.13. Cast 'Main hosts' *Justin Lee *Mateo San Juan *Rojean delos Reyes *Gabriel Umali *Aiana Juarez *Isaiah Tiglao *Jayla Villaruel *Lorenzo Santiago *Rish Ramos *Heaven Peralejo 'Performers' *Airick Habijan *Tricia Sy *Miko Juarez Bee Happy, Go Lucky 2.0 *VMiguel Gonzales - Prince of social media *Ron Mclean - The Singing Heartthrob *Klinton Start - Supremo ng Dance Floor *JB Paguio - Summa Cumlaude of Dormitory Academy Season 1 *Rayantha Leigh - The Music Darling *Kikay Mikay - The cutest Duo *Zyren dela Cruz - The Little DJ *Princess Ella Apon - The Darling Princess *'Performers' *Kiddowockeez *Southern IDOLS *Gwen Ocampo Tuazon *Kin Alliyah *JM Agaps *Irene Solevilla *Andre Yeouseff Tamura-Parker *Zyha Castro *Venice Bismonte *Glitters *Jhustine Miguel *Prince Hanz Segments Season 1 *''Idol Ko 'To!'' *''Bratatat'' *''Sawaw Pinoy'' *''Mode Dance'' *''Heart at Act'' - letter sender advice with Justin Lee and Mateo San Juan. *''Jambayan'' *''Scooby Doo Pa Pa'' *''Bee Happy Go Lucky 2.0'' - A youth-oriented show featuring song and dance numbers, dramatic sketches, games, and talk segments with an intent to showcase the talents of the youth. Watch this SMAC release hosted by VMiguel Gonzales, Rayantha Leigh, JB Paguio, Klinton Start, Princess Ella Apon, Ron Mclean, Kikay Mikay and Zyren dela Cruz. *''Certified Ka-Dreamer'' *''Ka-SMAC of the Day'' *''Sayawam'' Season 2 *''The Icon'' - Signature songs of famous singers. *''Aiana Covered'' - A segment with 431K subscribers on YouTube *''Danz Royalties'' - Famous dancers belonging to the well-known group of the day. *''Juan Danz: The Battle'' - Dance contest. *''Throwback Music'' - Old songwriting. *''Pinoy Song Hits'' *''Producer's Cut'' *''SMAC Circle of Artists Batch 6'' - Artist search. See also * List of programs aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network * PTV References External links * Official Website Category:IBC shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:People's Television Network Category:SMAC Television Production Category:2019 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine variety television shows Category:Philippine music television series